Cheerleader Boyfriend
by anonymousgirl25
Summary: Having a Cheerleader as a Boyfriend is a good thing right, except with Blaine, he hasn't seen Kurt actually practise, until he sneaks into practice when he is told not to and see's his boyfriend cheer leading for the first time. Includes fluff at the end and watching movies and maybe one of them might spill the 3 special words 'I love you' Please review!


**Cheerleader Boyfriend**

Hello, again I'm still new to all this but it would be great if you could give this story a look and review please!

Blaine parked in McKinley's car park, no he was not here to spy on the New Directions, that was his boyfriend's' job, he laughed to himself.  
He was here to pick up his beautiful boyfriend from cheerleading practise and then they were going to get coffee and go back to Kurt's house for some alone time since they didn't get as much anymore, now that Kurt had transferred back schools they didn't see each other as much as they did before, but they never miss their coffee dates.

He strolled into McKinley's hallway, it was so much different here to Dalton, and everything was practically opposite, the cold air compared to the warm one at Dalton, the boring colours compared to the soft warming colours at Dalton.

He made his way to the gym, he's been her a few times so he knows where he is going, he has never seen Kurt practise before, Kurt did tell him not to come and pick him up until the very end of practise so he couldn't see him, but being Blaine he didn't listen obviously.  
He opened the door and there was a group of girls in the middle of the hall, they looked quite good from Blaine's opinion, he looked out and couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere, _where is that boy?_  
Then suddenly he came running into the middle and started doing the dance routine they must have been practising and oh my, he looked stunning and _hot_, what can't he call his boyfriend hot?

Suddenly they all stopped and he guessed that practise was over, he decided to make a run for it before Kurt sees him _too late.  
_'And what exactly do you think you are doing here? Not only are you early but you snuck in'  
_uh oh.  
_'I know you told me not to babe, but can you really blame me?'  
'What are you on about Blaine, this is private rehearsal, spy! I thought I was the spy in this relationship huh?' He replied with a smirk on his face.  
'What am I on about? Have you seen yourself you look so hot out there! I have a cheerleader as a boyfriend and trust me it was worth getting caught'  
'Hmmm, I forgive you, now go wait outside while I go and get my stuff'  
'Okay baby'

**10 Minutes Later**

I was waiting outside where Kurt told me to, I was just about to go and see where he was when two arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind.  
'Hey gorgeous'  
I turned around and kissed him, he moaned and slipped his tongue in, we stayed there for a bit until I pulled away, took his back off him and slipped my hand into him.  
'Come on you, or we'll be late for dinner'  
'Fine, but you owe me cuddles for 2 reasons'  
'and what would those reasons be?' I asked him, while opening the door for him.  
'He climbed in and turned to the side, I stayed there and slid into his slightly straddled legs.  
'The first reason for sneaking in on my cheerleading practise when I told you not to'  
'Hmmm' I replied nuzzling my nose in his neck.  
'And the second reason for stopping our kissing earlier because we had to dinner'  
'Hmmm, seems fair babe, now come on let's get going' I said while climbing into the driver's seat and driving off.

The drive to Kurt's house was quiet and they just sat there, hand intertwined between them, with Kurt stroking his thumb against their hands while looking out the window.

They arrived at Kurt's house and went inside.  
Dinner was lovely, they talked all about their days at school, then while Kurt helped Carole out in the kitchen with cleaning up and desserts, the three boys, Blaine, Burt and Finn enjoyed watching football and talking in the living room.

'Ice cream and jelly for dessert guys! It's not much but I figured it's ok after we just had a big dinner'

There were all 'thank you' and 'that's ok'

Blaine and Kurt took their desserts upstairs, getting the ok form Burt and Carole and the 'door open' boys.

When they reached Kurt's room, Kurt shut the door but leaved it open just a little bit as usual.  
They sat on Kurt's bed and ate there ice cream and jelly, feeding each other occasionally because what's the point of being boring and eating it by yourself?

'What movie babe?' Kurt asked Blaine as he stacked there dished up on his bed side table.  
'Ummm, When Harry Met Sally? we haven't watched that in a while'  
'Good choice'  
Kurt put it on and led on his bed, while Blaine took off his shoes and jacked and dived on Blaine.  
Suddenly Blaine had an idea, he decided to let his hands travel to the side of Kurt's waist and tickled him.  
'Blaine stop, no, stop, Blaine' Kurt cried out tears in his eyes from laughing so much.  
When Blaine slowed down, he leaned in inches from Kurt's lips.  
'I think I owed you something didn't I babe'  
Then fully leaned in, Blaine slipped his tongue in and they fought with their tongues, the kiss quickly turned to a make-out session, hands travelled in places, when suddenly Kurt pulled away.  
'Hey, what's the matter baby?' Blaine asked, concern in his voice.  
'Nothing, I just want to tell you that you mean so much to me'  
'Awrr, look at Kurt getting all soppy, but same her babe, you mean a lot to me as well'  
Blaine turned on his side and pulled Kurt with him, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and started kissing him neck lightly.  
'Don't you dare leave a mark Anderson' Kurt warned him.  
Blaine laughed into him necks.  
They carried on watching the movie, when suddenly Blaine spoke.  
'I love you' he whispered in Kurt's ear.  
Kurt turned around and smiled.  
'I love you too' it was the first time they had said that to each other and it couldn't get any more perfect at this moment.  
'Say it again, say it again' Kurt said with a laugh.  
'I love you, I love you' Blaine said to Kurt nuzzling their noses together.  
'I love you too'  
'Hmmm' Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck.  
'You're so beautiful, your my cheerleader boyfriends, nobody else's'  
'Yes Blaine, I am your cheerleader boyfriend' Kurt said with a laugh.

**A few hours later**

Burt and Carole came in to check on them and found them both asleep, tangled up in each other.

Finn came up behind them.  
'They're perfect for each other'  
'Yes they are' Carole said, looking at them sweetly.  
'Hmmm, this boy might be with us for a long time' Burt said.

_They are perfect, the perfect couple, who belong to each other._


End file.
